


Batti questo come appuntamento!

by Coffeegirl_Alex



Series: The two of us [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>E' una storia piccola piccola, più che altro una mia interpretazione delle parole del Dottore nel finale della 8x5.<br/>Attenzione: spoiler 8x5.<br/>Buona lettura!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Batti questo come appuntamento!

**Author's Note:**

> E' una storia piccola piccola, più che altro una mia interpretazione delle parole del Dottore nel finale della 8x5.  
> Attenzione: spoiler 8x5.  
> Buona lettura!!

**Twelve  
**

«Rapinare una banca. Rapinare un’intera banca! Batti questo come appuntamento!» Sorridi Dottore.

«Batti questo come appuntamento.» Ripeti sottovoce ma, lei non può sentirti perché le porte della Tardis si sono appena chiuse dietro le sue spalle e il sorriso ti muore sulle labbra.

 

Vecchio, sciocco Dottore, chi vuoi prendere in giro?

Lei sta andando ad un appuntamento, uno vero.

 

Vecchio lo sei sempre stato ma, a questo aspetto, a questo viso, a queste rughe non ci hai ancora fatto l’abitudine e ti domandi se arriverà mai il giorno in cui accadrà. Ti domandi perché tu sia così nuovo e, già così vecchio, ma il tuo quesito rimane in sospeso.

 

«Clara, non sono il tuo fidanzato!» Le hai detto. Chi volevi proteggere? Tu lo sai perché le hai detto quelle parole.

 

Poi pensi che sei fortunato perché lei ha deciso di restare, nonostante tu sia cambiato e non soltanto sul piano fisico. Pensi che hai un disperato bisogno di lei, molto più di quanto oseresti mai ammettere e sai che questa consapevolezza finirà col ferirti ma, non ti importa se farà male.

 

I giorni passano mentre cerchi di capire che tipo di persona tu sia diventato. Non hai la certezza di essere un uomo buono ma, sei sicuro di non amare gli abbracci, anche se, credi che per lei potresti persino cambiare.

 

Vecchio, sciocco Dottore, con un intero universo che ti ronza in testa.

Lei sta andando ad un appuntamento, uno vero.

 

**Clara  
**

 

Sei appena uscita dalla Tardis, senti le porte chiudersi alle tue spalle.  
Lui ti ha detto qualcosa ma, non hai fatto in tempo ad afferrare le ultime parole.  
Lo hai salutato con una raccomandazione.  
   
Ragazzina, non riesci proprio a non farlo, vero? E’ nel tuo DNA, ma lui non è uno dei tuoi studenti, è un alieno millenario, non il tuo fidanzato, te l’ha detto, fin troppo chiaramente.  
   
Cosa ti importa, ragazzina?  
   
No, tu non lo ammetteresti mai, ma quelle parole ti hanno ferita.  
Stai andando ad un appuntamento, uno vero, con qualcuno che apprezza i tuoi abbracci.  
   
Non è forse abbastanza, ragazzina?  
   
Non rapinerai un’intera banca.  
Non correrai il rischio di finire come una lasagna nel microonde.  
Non incontrerai un dinosauro nella Londra vittoriana.  
Non questa volta.  
   
Stai andando ad un appuntamento, uno vero ma tu ti chiedi, insistentemente, cosa stia facendo lui.  
   
L’uomo che è cambiato per sempre davanti ai tuoi occhi.  
L’uomo che era proprio di fronte a te, quando tu non riuscivi a vederlo per davvero.  
L’uomo con cui non cenerai questa sera.  
 


End file.
